


For the Sake of Politeness

by lunaseemoony



Series: Safe Into My Heart [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teninch - Fandom, The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has just about had it with Aiden's ex-wife and President of Britain Freya touting her supposed authority when she makes a critical mistake in alien diplomacy. After all that she's been through, Rose coolly unleashes her fury on the arrogant politician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Politeness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections 
> 
> Part of the Safe Into My Heart 'verse

Rose could’ve waded through the thick, stifling heat of the cabinet office in 10 Downing Street. The sun beat down through the window, warming her back and sticking her legs to the leather chairs. The sky was clear, a deceptively bright blue. The weather was oppressively nice for what the day might bring them. She peeled her legs off the chair and pounded the table. 

“You’re not serious.”

Freya schooled her expression and replied with a misplaced air of calm. “They were perfectly kind. I really think you’re blowing all this out of proportion. Not every alien out there is a threat. Britain is in desperate need right now, whether you realize it or not. This is our chance. They’re not asking for much.”

Aiden was remaining remarkably calm. Only his eyes were excited, darting between Rose and Freya. His brow folded over his eyes and he tapped his pen on his notepad, but other than that he was barely fazed by it all. Sitting next to her, his hand was mere inches away from Freya’s. The thought of him sitting next to her all day every day wasn’t the most pleasant. But _seeing_ it twisted her stomach into knots and only added to the tension buzzing about the table.

“Do you hear yourself? You’re talking about giving away uranium. You know what they’re gonna do with it? They’re gonna come back and destroy this planet with it! And then they won’t have to offer us gold for it then, would they?” She chuffed and rubbed her hands on her face as she turned around. “You’ve lost your bloody mind, I swear.”

She was still calm. At least in appearance. “You know, just because you’re an an heiress, playing house, and fucking my husband does _not_ entitle you to speak to the President that way, _Miss_  Tyler. You have no authority here. I was doing you a favor by asking your opinion.” 

Aiden flew up out of his chair, nearly knocking it on its back in a sudden burst of fury. With a quaking growl he shouted, “Freya!”

“Sit down!” Freya and Rose chorused. 

“I’ve got this, love,” Rose softened as Aiden complied, and laid her hand on his after sending a quick text on her mobile. They shared a warm gaze, enough to suppress the part of her that was fantasizing about giving Freya Gardner a good slap across the face. 

“I’m _not_  playing house. Doesn’t matter that they live under my roof. I’m practically raising your children for you. Fat lot of good it does you, nattering on about family values when you haven’t got any left of your own. They’re always asking for you. Every day. Nanny calls you, you never answer they say. I’M the one that helps Noah with his homework! I’M the one picking Ruby up from piano lessons! When you both work late who tucks them into bed? I DO!” 

Freya snorted. “Are you quite finished?”

Rose leaned in, drinking in the sight of Freya’s nails digging into the table as she sank in her chair. “Far from it. As to being an heiress, I barely touch that money. All it means is if my mum can ever convince dad to retire I’m taking over Vitex. You’d better hope that’s not while you’re still in office.” She tightened her hand around Aiden’s. “And this man? He’s _not_ your husband! It’s not his fault you refuse to sign the divorce papers. See this?” She yanked up his hand. “No bloody wedding ring here. You turned your back on him. Lost your chance. Was it worth it, all of this? Making him look like the villain while you worked your way up to this stuffy old office? Hm?” 

Rose’s mobile buzzed just then. She flipped it open and felt her grin widening. She replied with a simple, ‘Okay,’ and looked back at Freya. 

“And there’s a lot you ought to learn about authority. For starters, you’re fairly low on the totem pole. Not that it matters this instant. While you were sitting there bitching at me I took care of it. One text, that’s all I needed. I was just waiting for them to ready the defenses. I was being polite coming down here. I don’t work for you. Torchwood doesn’t work for you. It’s just your luck that these aliens haven’t got a clue as to what they’re doing. If they did you’d be dead already. Don’t thank me. I don’t wanna hear from you.”

Rose pulled Aiden out of his chair and took him by the hand towards the door. Before they sauntered out she whipped her head back and whispered in Freya’s ear, “Oh, and speaking of fucking…”


End file.
